What the hell?
by Rosalie Thordottir
Summary: This is what happens when you have alcohol, a laptop and a bunch of crazy friends who have no clue what the point of this is. Do you? I don't either. Vio: Oh joy. Beast: Well, this ought to be amusing.


**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been really busy with two weddings to plan and a pregnancy but, here you go. This is based off of a roleplay I'm in. Enjoy.**

_**This is what I brought you, this you can keep. This is what I brought, you may forget me. I promise to depart, just promise one thing. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. This is what I brought you, this you can keep. This is what I brought, you may forget me. I promise you my heart, just promise to sing. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. This is what I thought, I thought you'd need me. This is what I thought so think me naive. I promised you a heart you promised to keep. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO**_

She walked silently from the bathroom, tying up her sleek black hair. She kept a look out for him as she began to cook, using her telepathy as a sort of probe. '_A third cup milk, four eggs...'_ She thought as she gathered the ingredients needed to make a chocolate soufflé. '_Beat the whites until frothy'_ She told herself as she did just that, not noticing the form that snuck up behind her, just as silent as she was. She flicked on a light, and the figure behind her took that opportunity to wrap his arms around her waist. Angel jumped and grabbed a kitchen knife, spinning and putting it to the figure's throat before realizing who it was. She put the knife down and wrapped her arms around him, as well, looking up at him adoringly. "Remy, you scared me half to death," Angel said. Remy just smirked, brushing some of her black hair out of her face. "'Darlin'..." He said in a amused, yet loving tone. "Don't 'darlin' me, mister. You ruined my surprise for you," Angel said in a playful tone of voice with a pout on her face.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO**

**~Meanwhile, in the gym~ (Written by Paige Matthews, Wyatt Halliwell and Phoebe Halliwell)**

_**'When I collapse, will you forget? When I'm dead and gone, will you regret? All of the constant mocking, bitter slander, I opposed when you were so upset? When you grabbed your keys, said you were gone, I couldn't help myself I passed the gun, informed my friends and family I lived well, it's just my choices, they were wrong... They were wrong..(x3) Can you save me? From this nothing I've become? It's just something that I've done. I never meant to cause you worry. Don't you blame me, for this nothing I've become, it's just something that I've done, never meant to show you my mistakes...' (Can You Save Me by Flint Eastwood.) **_

She spun and kicked right at the Whitelighters standing in front of her. Paige fell back and landed roughly with an 'Oof!', while Wyatt orbed and grabbed his aunt's leg, flipping her quickly. Phoebe levitated right before hitting the mat, eyes wide. He chuckled and helped both aunts up. Wyatt looked up just as his brother walked into the gym, and he yelled 'THINK FAST!' right before hitting his brother with a potion to turn him into a penguin and running. Phoebe and Paige shared a glance before running off to chase their nephew.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Sorry that the first chapter is so short! We're going to form tags for people who write different chapters, since it's a very large collaboration project.**

**Phoebe Halliwell: Phoebs**

**Violet Laufeyson: Vio**

**Wyatt Halliwell: '****Yatt**** xD**

**Hank McCoy: Beast (P.S, 'Yatt is a dumbass xDDD)**

**Natasha Rogers: Nat**

**Angel Xavier: Dragonfly (HANK THAT ISN'T NICE!)**

**Heather Xavier: GoW (Seriously guys? -.-')**

**Rosalie Phoenix: Rosa**

**Paige Matthews: ...PM... (I'm surrounded by idiots...)**

**Naomi Winters: Nao (Yeah hahaha it's pronounced now :\)**

**Mistress Oblivion: M.O :D**

**Coop Halliwell: Coopid. Hehehe.**

**'Yatt: ****I bet you're real proud of that insult aren't you, beast boy?**

**Vio: **** Mother of- THIS IS WHY WE DON'T ACCOMPLISH ANYTHING!**

**Phoebs: ****Vio, that sounds about right.**

**Beast: **** Yup! :D**

**Nat: ****YOUR INSULTS ARE BAD, AND YOU SHOULD FEEL BAD.**

**Dragonfly: ****Yeah so umm... Sorry about the insanity... We're all fucked up :D**

**GoW:**** o.- Gee Nat, what a fantastic idea this was!**

**Rosa: STUPID PIECE OF CRAP CAMERO. *Camero drives off***

**M.O: *Slowly backs out of the room and pretends she never heard any of this***

**Nao: ****Do you realize how bad this messes with your brain.. When it's 2:50 freaking A.M...? #IRAGEDSOHARDMYFLOORTURNEDTOL AVA**

**Coopid: I'M SO CONFUSED I THINK MY BRAIN IS TRYING TO EAT ITSELF..**


End file.
